This invention relates to managing resources for IP networking.
An operating system such as Linux plays an important role in a computer, including facilitating application software's use of hardware and other resources of the computer. In some cases, the operating system or related software may allow resources of the computer to be shared or combined in being brought to bear on computing tasks.
For example, various systems have been proposed to allow sharing of computer resources. These include virtual machine monitors, machine simulators, application emulators, operating system emulators, embedded operating systems, legacy virtual machine monitors, and boot managers. Each of these systems is described briefly below.
Virtual Machine Monitors
One system that was the subject of intense research in the late 1960's and 1970's came to be known as the “virtual machine monitor” (VMM). See, for example, R. P. Goldberg, “Survey of virtual machine research,” IEEE Computer, Vol. 7, No. 6, 1974. During that time, moreover, IBM Corp. adopted a virtual machine monitor for use in its VM/370 system.
A virtual machine monitor is a thin piece of software that runs directly on top of the hardware and virtualizes all the resources of the machine. Since the exported interface is the same as the hardware interface of the machine, the operating system cannot determine the presence of the VMM. Consequently, when the hardware interface is compatible with the underlying hardware, the same operating system can run either on top of the virtual machine monitor or on top of the raw hardware.
Virtual machine monitors were popular at a time where hardware was scarce and operating systems were primitive. By virtualizing all the resources of the system, multiple independent operating systems could coexist on the same machine. For example, each user could have her own virtual machine running a single-user operating system.
The research in virtual machine monitors also led to the design of processor architectures that were particularly suitable for virtualization. It allowed virtual machine monitors to use a technique known as “direct execution,” which simplifies the implementation of the monitor and improves performance. With direct execution, the VMM sets up the processor in a mode with reduced privileges so that the operating system cannot directly execute its privileged instructions. The execution with reduced privileges generates traps, for example when the operating system attempts to issue a privileged instruction. The VMM thus needs only to correctly emulate the traps to allow the correct execution of the operating system in the virtual machine.
As hardware became cheaper and operating systems more sophisticated, VMMs based on direct execution began to lose their appeal. Recently, however, they have been proposed to solve specific problems. For example, the Hypervisor system provides fault-tolerance, as is described by T. C. Bressoud and F. B. Schneider, in “Hypervisor-based fault tolerance,” ACM Transactions on Computer Systems (TOCS), Vol. 14. (1), February 1996; and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,716 “Fault tolerant computer system with shadow virtual processor,” (Schneider, et al.). As another example, the Disco system runs commodity operating systems on scalable multiprocessors. See “Disco: Running Commodity Operating Systems on Scalable Multiprocessors,” E. Bugnion, S. Devine, K. Govil and M. Rosenblum, ACM Transactions on Computer Systems (TOCS), Vol. 15, No. 4, November 1997, pp. 412-447.
Virtual machine monitors can also provide architectural compatibility between different processor architectures by using a technique known as either “binary emulation” or “binary translation.” In these systems, the VMM cannot use direct execution since the virtual and underlying architectures mismatch; rather, they must emulate the virtual architecture on top of the underlying one. This allows entire virtual machines (operating systems and applications) written for a particular processor architecture to run on top of one another. For example, the IBM DAISY system has recently been proposed to run PowerPC and x86 systems on top of a VLIW architecture. See, for example, K. Ebcioglu and E. R. Altman, “DAISY: Compilation for 100% Architectural Compatibility,” Proceedings of the 24th International Symposium on Computer Architecture, 1997.
Machine Simulators/Emulators
Machine simulators, also known as machine-emulators, run as application programs on top of an existing operating system. They emulate all the components of a given computer system with enough accuracy to run an operating system and its applications. Machine simulators are often used in research to study the performance of multiprocessors. See, for example, M. Rosenblum, et al., “Using the SimOS machine simulator to study complex computer systems,” ACM Transactions on Modeling and Computer Simulation, Vol. 7, No. 1, January 1997. They have also been used to simulate an Intel x86 machine as the “VirtualPC” or “RealPC” products on a PowerPC-based Apple Macintosh system.
Machine simulators share binary emulation techniques with some VMMs such as DAISY. They differentiate themselves from VMMs, however, in that they run on top of a host operating system. This has a number of advantages as they can use the services provided by the operating system. On the other hand, these systems can also be somewhat constrained by the host operating system. For example, an operating system that provides protection never allows application programs to issue privileged instructions or to change its address space directly. These constraints typically lead to significant overheads, especially when running on top of operating systems that are protected from applications.
Application Emulators
Like machine simulators, application emulators also run as an application program in order to provide compatibility across different processor architectures. Unlike machine simulators, however, they emulate application-level software and convert the application's system calls into direct calls into the host operating system. These systems have been used in research for architectural studies, as well as to run legacy binaries written for the 68000 architecture on newer PowerPC-based Macintosh systems. They have also been also been used to run x86 applications written for Microsoft NT on Alpha workstations running Microsoft NT. In all cases, the expected operating system matches the underlying one, which simplifies the implementation. Other systems such as the known Insigna's SoftWindows use binary emulation to run Windows applications and a modified version of the Windows operating system on platforms other than PCs. At least two known systems allow Macintosh applications to run on other systems: the Executer runs them on Intel processors running Linux or Next and MAE runs them on top of the Unix operating system.
Operating System Emulators
Operating system (OS) emulators allow applications written for one given operating system application binary interface (ABI) to run on another operating system. They translate all system calls made by the application for the original operating system into a sequence, of system calls to the underlying operating system. ABI emulators are currently used to allow Unix applications to run on Window NT (the Softway OpenNT emulator) and to run applications written for Microsoft's operating systems on public-domain operating systems (the Linux WINE project).
Unlike virtual machine monitors and machine simulators, which are essentially independent of the operating system, ABI emulators are intimately tied with the operating system that they are emulating. Operating system emulators differ from application emulators in that the applications are already compiled for the instruction set architecture of the target processor. The OS emulator does not need to worry about the execution of the applications, but rather only of the calls that it makes to the underlying operating system.
Embedded Operating Systems
Emulating an ABI at the user level is not an option if the goal is to provide additional guarantees to the applications that are not provided by the host operating system. For example, the VenturCom RTX Real-Time subsystem embeds a real-time kernel within the Microsoft NT operating system. This effectively allows real-time processes to co-exist with traditional NT processes within the same system.
This co-existence requires the modification of the lowest levels of the operating system, that is, its Hardware Abstraction Layer (HAL). This allows the RTX system to first handle all I/O interrupts. This solution is tightly coupled with WindowsNT, since both environments share the same address space and interrupts entry points.
Legacy Virtual Machine Monitors
Certain processors, most notably those with the Intel architecture, contain special execution modes that are specifically designed to virtualize a given legacy architecture. This mode is designed to support the strict virtualization of the legacy architecture, but not of the existing architecture.
A legacy virtual machine monitor consists of the appropriate software support that allows running the legacy operating system using the special mode of the processor. Specifically, Microsoft's DOS virtual machine runs DOS in a virtual machine on top of Microsoft Windows and NT. As another example, the freeware DOSEMU system runs DOS on top of Linux.
Although these systems are commonly referred to as a form of virtual machine monitor, they run either on top of an existing operating system, such as DOSEMU, or as part of an existing operating system such as Microsoft Windows and Microsoft NT. In this respect, they are quite different from the true virtual machine monitors described above, and from the definition of the term “virtual machine monitor” applied to the invention described below.
With respect to combining resources, such combinations can be used to handle demanding computing tasks that may be difficult or impossible to handle in the absence of the combination. For example, telecommunications networks are increasingly required to support high bandwidth, low delay information flow. The bandwidth required is rapidly progressing towards, for some applications, gigabits per second (particularly, for example, for video on demand; animated shared simulations, and distributed computing).
To provide “intelligent network” facilitates such as call redirection to particular numbers, computer programs run on a number of host computers (up to 100, for example) connected with switching centers. The way in which services are to be provided for particular customers (for example, a particular number to which calls for a customer are to be routed) depends upon data stored in relation to that customer on the host computers. Thus, there may be many millions of subscriber records on tens or hundreds of host computers.
In “Twenty-twenty vision—software architectures for intelligence in the 21st century”, P. A. Martin, BT Technol J Vol 13 No. 2 April 1995, the author proposed the use of object-oriented techniques to implement the distributed processing required.
A description of object oriented technology will be found in, for example, BT Technol J Vol. 11 No. 3 (July 1993), “Object oriented technology”, edited by E. L. Cusack and E. S. Cordingley. Although the term is not always used with precision, object oriented computing here refers to the computing technique in which data is stored in “encapsulated” form in which, rather than being directly accessible by a calling program or routine, the data is accessible only by a limited part of a program which can read, write and edit the data. A record of data and its associated computer code are referred to as an “object”. Communication to and from an object is generally by “message passing”; that is, a call to the object passes data values and invokes the operation of one of the programs comprised within the object, which then returns data values.
Various languages are available for programmers who wish to use the objected oriented approach. Of these, the commonest at present is C++.
Distributed processing differs from single processor operation in several respects. Firstly, different access techniques may be required depending on whether other programs or data are located on the same host computer as a calling program or on a different host computer. The location of a program or data will also affect the speed with which it can be reached from another program. Also, one or more host computers may fail whilst leaving others in operation.
Distributed computing is conventionally performed, by using a “client-server” arrangement in which a “client” program on one computer interrogates a “server” program on another computer which then performs the function or returns the data required by the client program.
Object oriented techniques have not widely been applied to distributed processing. A summary of the state of the art in this respect may be found in “Object oriented programming systems”; Blair G., Pitman Publishing, London, 1991 (ISBN 0-273-03132-5) and particularly in Chapter 9 at pages 223-243; “Distributed systems and objects”; David Hutchison and Jonathan Walpole. Previous attempts have generally added new syntax to an existing computer language, or have created new computer languages, to extend conventional object oriented programming to deal with distributed processing.
Although the particular application may vary, the components of a wireless communication system are generally similar, as described in more detail below. For example, a wireless communication system usually includes a radio terminal or mobile station, a radio base station, a switch or network control device, often referred to as a mobile telephone switching office (MTSO), and a network to which the wireless communications system provides access, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN).
The various wireless communication applications use any of multiple modulation techniques for transmitting information to efficiently utilize the available frequency spectrum. For example, frequency division multiple access (FDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), and code division multiple access modulation techniques are used to build high-capacity multiple access systems. Telecommunication systems designed to communicate with many mobile stations occupying a common radio spectrum are referred to as multiple access systems.
For example, in an FDMA analog cellular system, such as an AMPS analog cellular radio system, the available frequency spectrum is divided into a large number of radio channels, e.g., pairs of transmit and receive carrier frequencies, each of which corresponds to a message transmission channel. The bandwidth of each transmit and receive frequency channel is narrowband, generally 25-30 kHz. Thus, the FDMA system permits information to be transmitted in a bandwidth comparable to the bandwidth of the transmitted information, such as a voice signal. The cellular service area in the FDMA system is generally divided into multiple cells, each cell having a set of frequency channels selected so as to help reduce co-channel interference between cells.
Frequency division is often combined with time division so that transmission circuits are distinguished in both the frequency and time domain, e.g., in a FD/TDMA system. In a digital FD/TDMA (commonly referred to as TDMA) cellular system, a narrowband frequency channel is reformatted as a digital transmission path which is divided into a number of time slots. The data signals from different calls are interleaved into assigned time slots and sent out with a correspondingly higher bit rate, the time slot assigned to each mobile station being periodically repeated. Although the TDMA bandwidth may be somewhat larger than the FDMA bandwidth, a bandwidth of approximately 30 kHz is generally used for AMPS-D digital TDMA cellular systems.
Another approach to cellular multiple access modulation is CDMA. CDMA is a spread spectrum technique for transmitting information over a wireless communication system in which the bandwidth occupied by the transmitted signal is significantly greater than the bandwidth required by the baseband information signal (e.g., the voice signal). Thus, CDMA modulation spectrally spreads a narrowband information signal over a broad bandwidth by multiplex modulation, using a codeword to identify various signals sharing the same frequency channel. Recognition of the transmitted signal takes place by selecting the spectrally-coded signals using the appropriate codeword. In contrast to the narrowband channels of approximately 30 kHz used in FDMA and TDMA modulation techniques, a CDMA system generally employs a bandwidth of approximately 1.25 MHz or greater.
Typically, the mobile communication systems described above are arranged hierarchically such that a geographical “coverage area” is partitioned into a number of smaller geographical areas called “cells.” Referring to FIG. 1, each cell is preferably served by a Base Transceiver Station (“BTS”) 102a. Several BTS 102a-n are centrally administered via fixed links 104a-n by a Base Station Controller (“BSC”) 106a. The BTSs and BSC are sometimes collectively referred to as the Base Station Subsystem (“BS”) 107. Several BSCs 106b-n may be centrally administered by a Mobile Switching Center (“MSC”) 110 via fixed links 108a-n. 
MSC 110 acts as a local switching exchange (with additional features to handle mobility management requirements, discussed below) and communicates with the phone network (“PSTN”) 120 through trunk groups. U.S. mobile networks include a home MSC and a serving MSC. The home MSC is the MSC corresponding to the exchange associated with a Mobile Subscriber (also referred to above as a mobile station or “MS”) 114; this association is based on the phone number, such as the area code, of the MS. Examples of an MS include a hand-held device such as a mobile phone, a PDA, a 2-way pager, or a laptop computer, or Mobile Unit Equipment, such as a mobile unit attached to a refrigerator van or a rail car, a container, or a trailer.
The home MSC is responsible for a Home Location Register (“HLR”) 118 discussed below. The serving MSC, on the other hand, is the exchange used to connect the MS call to the PSTN. Consequently, sometimes the home MSC and serving MSC functions are served by the same entity, but other times they are not (such as when the MS is roaming). Typically, a Visiting Location Register (“VLR”) 116 is co-located with the MSC 110 and a logically singular HLR is used in the mobile network (a logically singular HLR may be physically distributed but is treated as a single entity). As will be explained below, the HLR and VLR are used for storing subscriber information and profiles.
Radio channels 112 are associated with the entire coverage area. As described above, the radio channels are partitioned into groups of channels allocated to individual cells. The channels are used to carry signaling information to establish call connections and related arrangements, and to carry voice or data information once a call connection is established.
Mobile network signaling has at least two significant aspects. One aspect involves the signaling between an MS and the rest of the network. In the case of 2G (“2G” is the industry term used for “second generation”) and later technology, this signaling concerns access methods used by the MS (such as TDMA or CDMA), pertaining to, for example, assignment of radio channels and authentication. A second aspect involves the signaling among the various entities in the mobile network, such as the signaling among the MSCs, BSCs, VLRs, and HLRs. This second part is sometimes referred to as the Mobile Application Part (“MAP”) especially when used in the context of Signaling System No. 7 (“SS7”). SS7 is a common channel signaling system by which elements of the telephone network exchange information, in the form of messages.
The various forms of signaling (as well as the data and voice communication) are transmitted and received in accordance with various standards. For example, the Electronics Industries Association (“EIA”) and Telecommunications Industry Association (“TIA”) help define many U.S. standards, such as IS-41, which is a MAP standard. Analogously, the CCITT and ITU help define international standards, such as GSM-MAP, which is an international MAP standard. Information about these standards is well known and may be found from the relevant organizing bodies as well as in the literature, see, e.g., Bosse, SIGNALING IN TELECOMMUNICATIONS NETWORKS (Wiley 1998).
To deliver a call from an MS 114, a user dials the number and presses “send” on a cell phone or other MS. The MS 114 sends the dialed number indicating the service requested to the MSC 110 via the BS 107. The MSC 110 checks with an associated VLR 116 (described below) to determine whether the MS 114 is allowed the requested service. The serving MSC routes the call to the local exchange of the dialed user on the PSTN 120. The local exchange alerts the called user terminal, and an answer back signal is routed back to the MS 114 through the serving MSC 110 which then completes the speech path to the MS. Once the setup is completed the call may proceed.
To deliver a call to an MS 114, (assuming that the call originates from the PSTN 120) the PSTN user dials the MS's associated phone number. At least according to U.S. standards, the PSTN 120 routes the call to the MS's home MSC (which may or may not be the MSC serving the MS). The MSC then interrogates the HLR 118 to determine which MSC is currently serving the MS. This also acts to inform the serving MSC that a call is forthcoming. The home MSC then routes the call to the serving MSC. The serving MSC pages the MS via the appropriate BS. The MS responds and the appropriate signaling links are set up.
During a call, the BS 107 and MS 114 may cooperate to change channels or BTSs 102, if needed, for example, because of signal conditions. These changes are known as “handoffs,” and they involve their own types of known messages and signaling.
FIG. 2 shows in more detail the signaling and user traffic interfaces between a BS 107 and an MSC 110 in a CDMA mobile network. The BS 107 communicates signaling information using an SS7-based interface for controlling voice and data circuits known as the “A1” interface. An interface known as “A2” carries user traffic (such as voice signals) between the switch component 204 of the MSC and the BS 107. An interface known as “A5” is used to provide a path for user traffic for circuit-switched data calls (as opposed to voice calls) between the source BS and the MSC. Information about one or more of A1, A2, A5 may be found in CDMA Internetworking—Deploying the Open-A Interface, Su-Lin Low, Ron Schneider, Prentice Hall, 2000, ISBN 0-13-088922-9.
Mobile communications providers are supplying newer services, e.g., “data calls” to the Internet. For at least some of these services, MSCs are not cost effective because they were primarily designed for voice calls. Integration of new services into the MSC is difficult or infeasible because of the proprietary and closed designs used by many MSC software architectures. That is, the software logic necessary to provide the services is not easy to add to the MSC 110. Often, a switch adjunct is used to provide such services. For example, an Inter-Working Function (“IWF”) is an adjunct to route a data call to the Internet. Either approach—integrating functionality into the MSC or adding a trunk-side adjunct—involves the MSC in the delivery of service. Integrating new services via MSC design changes or through trunk-side adjuncts can increase network congestion at the MSC and consume costly MSC resources.
Data calls typically make use of the Internet, which is an example of a packet-switching medium. A packet-switching medium operates as follows. A sequence of data is to be sent from one host to another over a network. The data sequence is segmented into one or more packets, each with a header containing control information, and each packet is routed through the network. A common type of packet switching is datagram service, which offers little or no guarantees with respect to delivery. Packets that may belong together logically at a higher level are not associated with each other at the network level. A packet may arrive at the receiver before another packet sent earlier by the sender, may arrive in a damaged state (in which case it may be discarded), may be delayed arbitrarily (notwithstanding an expiration mechanism that may cause it to be discarded), may be duplicated, and may be lost.
At least one wireless Internet system has been proposed that provides reliable access to tens of megahertz of bandwidth across a wide geographic area, using local wireless transceiver technology (e.g., in a nanocell system). In contrast to the cellular wireless voice system, which relies on tens or hundreds of cells in a region, the local wireless transceiver system relies on thousands or tens of thousands of transceivers in the region. In such a system, each transceiver may cover, e.g., 0.05 square kilometers, which is about one-hundredth the coverage of a conventional cell. High spatial reuse of the radio frequency (RF) spectrum allows the local wireless transceiver system to accommodate many more active devices at a given data rate than a conventional cell system. In addition, since users are closer to access points, the local wireless transceiver system accommodates lower-power transmissions. The local wireless transceiver system can support large numbers of devices, running at high speeds, with relatively little drain on the devices' batteries.
For example, in a citywide local wireless transceiver system network of 10,000 transceiver access points (cell centers), if each point provides its users with 1-Mb/s collective throughput, 10 active devices per transceiver can be supported at 100 kb/s each, which amounts to 100,000 active devices in the city. If each device is active 10 percent of the time, such a network can support a million devices, although some accounting would need to be made for bandwidth consumed by overhead for channel access, handoffs, and any provision for asymmetric traffic (e.g., in which more bits flow toward a device than from it).
Each local wireless transceiver system access point may be or resemble access points for wireless local area network (LAN) technology such as IEEE 802.11. An asynchronous digital subscriber line (ADSL), or a cable modem line may be used to provide a link between each access point and the Internet (a wireless link may be used as well or instead). With respect to the siting of access devices, since each device requires electrical power and is preferably elevated for adequate radio frequency coverage, sites on utility poles and buildings are typical candidates, with the high-speed neighborhood Internet access infrastructure serving as a backbone.